Skyfile
Skyfile is the most popular and secure online file sharing site that allows you to easily send large files (2GB) free, file hosting service for businesses, professionals, and individuals. Free file storage, unlimited bandwidth. Skyfile is offering photo, video, music sharing. Multiple file upload and many more. Fast download. File sharing is used for providing access and distributing digitally stored information. People can share. All kinds of digital files using online file sharing services like Skyfile. People can share programs, images, audio and even video files on such file sharing networks. Many people share files using email. This can lead to hassle since sharing files with emails is slow and sluggish. You will also face many limitations from email providers when uploading and sharing files using the email. File sharing services take away the hassle and remove the limitations that are closely associated with file sharing through email. You will find many file sharing services that have evolved file sharing and have gone way beyond traditional file sharing through emails. Skyfile a new and innovative file sharing service, has introduced some new features along with an excellent interface to provide you complete control on file sharing. When you want to select a file sharing network, you have to make sure that you are only using a secure network. The file sharing service must have excellent servers so that you can receive good upload and download speeds. With Skyfile, you are going to achieve high downloading and uploading speeds. If you are going to upload files on Skyfile, you will not have to wait for hours unlike many other services. You will only have to spend a couple of seconds to drop the file on the upload section. Once you do that, you will see the file uploading instantly. When you visit Skyfile.co, you will notice a video on the main page of the website. You will have two controls on the video, one for playing the video while the other one is for sharing the video. This video is a tutorial for anyone looking to share files through Skyfile. If you are a first time user, you should see the video. It is under two minutes and it buffers quickly due to high speed servers that Skyfile uses to share data between users. Once you have seen the video, you will know how to upload videos, share them and then send the links to your friends who want to see the file. With Skyfile free account, you will be limited to 2 GB of upload. This means that you can share files of any kind as long as they are under 2 GB. Even if you want to share files bigger than 2 GB, you can simply break them into parts using Winrar or similar software programs. You can then upload those multiple files using the simple upload tools available at the Skyfile. Skyfile has gone a step ahead with its innovative upload tool. You can simply drag and drop files onto your browser window with Skyfile opened. Once you drop the file, it will start uploading. The user interface is also easy and simple. Even if you have any problem with the tool, you can simply watch the video to understand everything. Skyfile has excellent privacy policy. When you upload your files on Skyfile, you do not have to worry about sharing your IP address with the world. Skyfile will never store your IP address. To take it a step further, Skyfile has also eliminated the need to provide an email address for uploading the files. Almost all the other file sharing services require your email address for uploading and sharing files. Most of these companies will use this email address to spam you. You will not have to worry about spam when using Skyfile. You can also open a premium account with Skyfile. All the limits will be lifted when you use a Skyfile Premium account. Skyfile will not store your personal information even when you use Premium account. Skyfile will take care of your privacy at the top priority. Notes *Official website of Skyfile *About.me profile page of Skyfile *Aboutus Wiki page of Skyfile Category:Infobox templates